1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an active door lock system, and more particularly, to an active door lock system partially opening a window of a door in the case of sensing unlock of door lock from an outer side of the door in the state in which a child lock is set.
2. Description of Related Art
An inner side of each door of a vehicle is mounted with a switch allowing a user to manually lock/unlock the door and a lever allowing the user to open the door. Therefore, the user may lock/unlock the door through the switch and open the door by pulling the lever.
Recently, each door is mounted with a child lock pin allowing the door not to be opened in spite of pulling the lever after unlocking the door in order to protect a child.
The child lock pin is mounted at a position that is not accessible in the state in which the door is closed to allow the child in the vehicle not to arbitrarily open the door.
Meanwhile, even in the state in which the child lock pin is set (locked), the door may be opened using a door open lever mounted at an outer side of the door.
However, in most of the vehicles, since a direct sunlight blocking film is attached to a window of the door in order to block direct sunlight, a case in which the user opens the door in the situation in which he/she may not confirm a state of the child in the vehicle, such that the child is injured has been often generated. That is, there is the case in which the user suddenly opens the door from the outside of the vehicle in the situation in which the child in the vehicle holds a door knob, such that the child falls from the vehicle.
Therefore, a method of allowing a state of the child in the vehicle to be confirmed in the case in which the door is opened from the outside in the state in which the child lock is set has been demanded.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.